


You should've picked that one over there, cuter than the other

by Volleyballchick_22



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballchick_22/pseuds/Volleyballchick_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alex Morgan is the new student at Chapel Hill. There she meets Tobin Heath, an inspiring writer who can read Alex like a book. She also meets Tobin's twin brother, Servando. The two siblings have nothing in common besides one thing; the both want to win her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was bored when this idea popped into my head. It's really rough and probably no good, but I hope you like it nonetheless. It's a two shot. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.

Three loud bangs come from outside the bathroom door.

"Serv, come on! We're going to be late!" Tobin, the seventeen year-old with tan skin and gentle, comforting light brown orbs yell.

Normally in any other world the rolls would be reversed, but Tobin's twin brother thinks that looks matter too much.

"Two more minutes, Toby! Go take your car!" Servando yells back.

The girl groans."Fine, but don't blame me if you're late."

The two siblings could not be more different. They might look the same and have the same love for soccer, but that's it. While Tobin is relaxed and carefree; Servando is stiff and too worried about what other people think. Tobin would do anything for anyone, while Servando would take some convincing. The only thing they share in common is their favorite number. 17. The number they say fully confirms that they're siblings.

 

Servando slips into his seat a second before the bell rings.

"Smooth." Tobin comments, opening her notebook to write down the journal prompt.

Servando flashes his pearly white teeth at her.

"Just admit you're jealous of my smoothness." He teases.

Tobin rolls her eyes."In your dreams."

She quickly starts writing in her notebook, looking up ever so often to copy a few words. The classroom door opens, but Tobin's too far into the journal assignment to care.

"Mrs. O'Reilly, we have a new student." The soft voice that fills Tobin's ears belongs to Chapel Hill's principle, Mrs. Rampone.

"Right, of course." Mrs. O'Reilly's eyes immediately land on Tobin."Tobin, do you mind showing around Miss..."

At the mention of her name she stops writing. Her eyes fall on her teacher before they land on the tan brunette next to her, standing in between her and Principle Rampone.

"Alex Morgan." The girl answers in a soft confident rasp. Tobin stores that voice in her mind to write about later.

"Miss Morgan." Mrs. O'Reilly finishes smiling warmly at the new student.

Tobin clears her throat."Yes, ma'am."

Even from four rows back Tobin can see how Alex's lightning blue orbs shine brightly. Alex nods before walking over to the empty desk next to Tobin's and smiling nervously at the girl.

"We're doing a journal assignment. It's written on the board, but you can copy the question from me if you can't see it." Tobin softy says, picking up her notebook and offering it to the girl.

Alex takes it and smiles gratefully back at her."Th-Thanks."

"No problem."

Normally Tobin wouldn't stop mid-story for anyone, but she has all week to finish the assignment. On the other side of her Servando nudges her.

"What?" She whispers.

"Dude, she's beautiful." He says in a low voice.

 _I_ _know._ "So?"

"Introduce me. Let me work my charm."

"No, it's her first day, Serv! Don't overwhelm her." Tobin hisses.

"Please, Toby." He begs, staring at her like a lost puppy.

She sighs."Fine, at lunch."

He smiles and leans back in his seat.

 

The bell for second period rings and Tobin waits patiently next to her desk for Alex to gather her things.

"I hope you don't mind, but I read a little bit of your assignment," Alex hands the notebook back to her,"you're a talented writer, Tobin."

She clears her throat.

"Thanks. What's your next class?"

Alex quickly pulls a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket. Tobin watches closely as Alex unfolds it and her eyebrows furrow in concentration when she reads over her schedule.

"History!"

Tobin chuckles."Okay, that's just down the hall."

They quickly walk out of the English classroom and Tobin matches her pace with Alex's.

"Do you have lunch next period?" She asks. Alex hesitates before nodding."Okay, well I have Physics which is all the way across campus, but-"

Alex cuts her off."I don't want to make you late for class."

Tobin waves her hand dismissively."Don't worry about it. I was thinking that I could meet you outside the History classroom. Since you don't know anybody, would you like to sit next to me and my friends at lunch?"

They round the corner to the History classroom.

"I'd like that. Are you sure you're friends won't mind?" Alex asks quickly, worry clear in her voice.

Tobin pauses in front of the History classroom and smiles reassuringly at her.

"Positive."

Alex smiles back and Tobin notes how her eyes squint slightly and her cheeks pudge out.

"I'll see you after class then."

Tobin nods, but doesn't walk away until Alex is talking to Coach Wambach.

 

Alex walks out of her History class and Tobin is right where she promised to be.

"How was Coach Wambach's class?" Tobin asks, pushing off the wall she was leaning on.

"I like her. She's very passionate about history." Alex comments.

"And soccer." Tobin adds leading the way to the school's lunchroom.

Amy, Lauren, and Kelley take to Alex just fine. Halfway through lunch Lauren and Alex are already planning a shopping trip. Tobin watches amused.

"Toby, do you have practice after school?" Servando asks standing above her.

His dark eyes are glancing over to Alex. Tobin sighs before playing along.

"Don't I always, Serv" She remarks before turning to Alex."Alex, this is my brother Servando. He's in our English class and your Pre Cal class."

Alex smiles politely."It's nice to meet you. I guess I'll have someone to cheat off of."

Tobin snorts, but Servando ignores her.

"I think the rolls are actually gonna be switched in that situation." He laughs softly and smiles gently at her."Do you want me to go ahead and show you where it is?"

"Alex nods."Yeah, thanks." She stands up and grabs her bag before turning toward Tobin."Will I see you after?"

"Yeah, we have Biology together after. I'll meet you at your locker."

Alex nods before walking away with Servando. Tobin sees them laughing already as they walk out the lunchroom door.

"Your brother is already trying to date her?" Amy asks, her voice raising slightly in surprise.

Tobin shrugs."I guess, but you three know how he is. Give it a week then he'll be moved on to another girl."

Kelley chuckles."That's true. You two are so different with that stuff. He likes someone for a week it's over, but you like someone and it takes you ages to get over them."

Tobin nods and feels Lauren's eyes on her.

"It's true, Tobs."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Alex Morgan is the new student at Chapel Hill. There she meets Tobin Heath, an inspiring writer who can read Alex like a book. She also meets Tobin's twin brother, Servando. The two siblings have nothing in common besides one thing; the both want to when her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! Thank you all for reading and hopefully liking my story! Thanks for reading and remember that feedback is appreciated.

Alex's first week of school went by and Servando still hasn't given up on her. He walks her to class from lunch then to her locker after. He tells her hello in the mornings and compliments her on something after school when they pass by one another in the halls. She has to admit it's kind of cute how he's being not-so-subtle about his feelings.  


"Okay, so now guess my favorite color." Alex laughs as her and Tobin wait for Lauren and Amy.  


  
Tobin looks at Alex until her eyes fall on the pink bracelet Alex has been wearing since her first day they met.  


"Pink."  


Alex groans."How'd you know?"  


  
"Observation." Tobin answers with a shrug.  


They've been playing this game where one guesses something about the other and they say if it's true or not. Over the past few days Tobin's learned that Alex loves summer; her middle name is Patricia; she hates clowns, and her favorite smell is a tie between softball dirt or the small after it rains. It's the little things she likes learning, like how Alex can't stand the color brown for some reason. It makes Tobin want to learn more about her. (It's also a plus that this game makes Alex laugh a lot).  


"You're very good at that." Alex comments, drumming her fingers on the tabletop.  


"I'm a writer, it's what I do."  


Alex raises a dark eyebrow."Have you written about me?"  


Tobin smiles."Don't flatter yourself, Morgan."  


Both girls laugh and Lauren and Amy take their seats.  


"What are you two talking about?" Lauren asks with a knowing smile.  


"Little miss Edgar Allan Poe over there." Alex teases.  


Tobin laughs in fake amusement."All he did was write about death! I'm more of an Ernest Hemingway or and F. Scott Fitzgerald."  


"Didn't Hemingway write about suicide though?" Amy asks, tossing a fry into her mouth.  


  
Tobin sighs and Alex points a finger.  


"Aha!" She smiles victoriously at Tobin."Point made; I win."  


Tobin notes how everything is like a competition for Alex.  


"I don't write tragedies though!" Tobin defends, causing the two to go into a playful argument.  


Lauren and Amy look at one another before nodding slightly. Servando walks up causing the two girls to stop their banter.  


"Hey, Cutie." He greets.  


Tobin watches Alex's grin widen before turning back to her tray of food.  


"Alex, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" She hears Servando ask.

She can practically hear the bright grin that plays across her brother's face.  


"I can't, Serv. Tobin and I are hanging out." Alex answers.  


Tobin drops her fork and turns to look at her. She looks at her brother and sees the defeated look on his face. She knows that look all too well.  


"No." Alex quickly looks at her and for a second Tobin is caught off guard..by just, well her."Go on the date with him. You and I can reschedule."  


Alex blinks twice."Are you sure?"  


 _No._ "Yeah, go out and have fun."  


Tobin chews on her lower lip as she quickly, but somehow neatly scribbles down the journal assignment that's three pages longer than what was required.

"Hey, Tobs." Perry greets leaning against Tobin's bedroom doorway.

Tobin doesn't even bother looking up from her assignment."What's up, Per?"

"Servando told me and Katie about him taking Alex out on a date."

At the mention of Alex's name Tobin stops writing."Your point?"

Perry sighs."Alex is new, Tobin. You know how Servando is with new girls, and we both know how he is dating wise."

Tobin drops her pen and closes her notebook.

"If you're saying that I should be worried about Servando hurting Alex, then you should know that I already am." She says.

"Have you warned Alex about how Servando is?"

Tobin shakes her head."No, I didn't think about it."

"Tobin-" Perry's sentence is cut off by the sound of Tobin's laptop ringing.

Tobin quickly answers it and accepts the Skype call from Alex. It takes thirty seconds for it to connect.

"Hey, Alex." Tobin casually greets.

Alex smiles a bright and warm smile at her."Hey, Tob."

Tobin looks at Perry before her older sister takes the hint.

"Alright, I'm gone." Perry says holding her hands up in surrender.

Perry closes the door behind her and Tobin turns back to her laptop.

"What's up?"

Alex shrugs."What are you doing Saturday?"

"Nothing. Why?" Tobin questions picking up her laptop and moving to her bed.

Alex nervously chews on her lower lip, a nervous habit Tobin's picked up on the last two days.

"Could you show me around town that day?"

Tobin furrows her eyebrows, confusion clearly written across her features.

"Is Servando not going to do that when the two of you go out Friday?"

"No, he's taking me to some diner." Alex answers, hoping that Tobin might know the name.

There's three diners in town, but Servando really only likes to hang out at one; The Five and Dine.

Alex snaps her fingers, causing Tobin to laugh at the look on her face.

"That's it!"

Tobin sobers up and smiles brightly at her.

"I'll pick you up at ten on Saturday?" She asks, moving around in her chair.

Alex nods."Sounds good."

"Just wear you're walking shoes."

 

Tobin pulls into Alex's driveway five minutes late. Alex smiles warmly at her as she climbs into Tobin's car.

"Hey." Alex greets softly.

Tobin smiles apologetically at her."I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's fine, Tobin."

Tobin looks over at her. Her eyes search for any sign of anger across Alex's features, but there's only a smile across her lips. The way her diamond blue eyes smile back causes a slow grin to play across Tobin's lips.

"Okay, ready for your first official Chapel Hill tour?" Tobin laughs putting her car in reverse and looking over her shoulder.

Alex excitedly claps her hands together. Her actions remind Tobin of her five year old niece, causing her to smile and store this moment in her mind to write about.

"Lets do it!"

Tobin takes her right hand off the wheel and props her elbow on the console. Alex hesitantly messes with the radio.

"You can change it to whatever you want to listen to. I don't really have a set genre I like." Tobin says slowing down to stop at a stop sign.

Alex nods and scans through the stations before finding Tobin's Taylor Swift CD. She slides it in the player before resting her arm on the console.

"For you and your brother to be twins you act completely different." Alex comments 

"You have no idea how often I get that."

A raspy laugh escapes her lips."I think I have a pretty good idea."

Their arms brush against one another and Tobin's suddenly aware of how close their hands are. She swallows roughly and thinks about moving her hand over and hooking her pinky around Alex's. She stops that feeling by putting both hands on the wheel. When she glances over at Alex she wears she sees a frown.

 

Their first stop is at the Heat diner. Alex raises her eyebrows slightly and Tobin holds up her hands.

"Gotta start out by showing you the best place in town." She laughs.

Alex only smiles and leads the way inside. Katie happily greets the two.

"Hey, Baby sister." She turns toward Alex and smiles politely."And you must be the Alex that Serv and Tobin talk about all the time."

Alex looks at Tobin with an amused expression."I guess I am."

Jeff and Cindy, Tobin's parents are the next people to greet them when they sit down at the island.

"Are you two staying to eat, Tob?" Jeff asks smiling at his youngest daughter.

Tobin checks her watch before shaking her head."No, sorry, Dad. Alex and I are on a busy schedule since I picked her up late."

"You were a whole five minutes!" Alex laughs.

Tobin makes a witty remark and the two parents smile at them. They haven't seen how Alex acts with their son, but they both know it can't be like how she does around Tobin.

 

When they reach their last tour spot they only have ten minutes till sunset. Tobin took Alex all around Chapel Hill; to every store, mall, and hang out spot. Their final spot is Tobin's favorite place; the playground.

"Did you have fun today?" She asks watching Alex move to sit on a swing.

Alex looks back at her and smiles."This was the funnest day I've had in a long time, Tobs." 

Tobin silently wonders if she said the same to Servando last night. She quickly shakes the thought out of her head.

"Will you push me, Tobin? Please!" Alex begs.

Tobin chuckles at the pout the girl's giving her."Sure."

She moves to stand closely behind Alex. She gently presses her hands to Alex's back and lightly pushes her.

"So how did last night go? You haven't really talked about it." She's been wanting to ask about the date all day.

"It went good." Alex answers.

Her tone is casual and it's like she wants to leave it as that. Normally when Lauren or Kelley go out on a date they want to talk about. Kelley's literally bursting at the seams to tell Tobin. That's what confuses her.

"Just good?"

"We didn't really have much in common." Alex answers.

Tobin catches the chains of the swing and pulls Alex to a stop.

"Really?" She leans forward slightly and Alex's breath catches.

"Ye-yeah, everything I love he hated." Alex says quickly moving to stand up. 

Tobin furrows her eyebrows in confusion."I thought if you liked someone you learned to like the things they love."

Alex shrugs and starts walking back to Tobin's car.

"Maybe I picked the wrong twin." She calls in a casual tone over her shoulder.

Tobin's jaw drops slightly.

 

The bell rings signalling for the end of first period. Tobin slowly gathers her things before walking up front.

"Tobin," The sound of Mrs. O'Reilly's soft voice causes her to stop and turn around."you don't happen to know where Miss Morgan is, do you?"

Tobin quickly shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair."No, ma'am. Haven't seen her since Saturday."

Mrs. O'Reilly nods before smiling softly at her."You're writing is wonderful, Tobin. Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?"

"Professionally?" Tobin asks. She chuckles when Mrs. O'Reilly nods."It doesn't seem like a wise career choice, Mrs. O'Reilly."

"For you it does. Especially here lately you're writing seems to have taken a more...descriptive style. Have you found a different muse?"

Tobin notes how her voice implies that she already knows the answer.

"Ye-yeah, I think I have." She answers softly absentmindedly looking back towards Alex's empty desk.

Mrs. O'Reilly follows her gaze."Have you let her read everything you've written about her?"

Tobin's eyes widen slightly and she quickly shakes her head."N-no! I mean, you've read how detailed I added in things about her. She'll think it's weird."

Mrs. O'Reilly leans forward."I don't think she will." She answers honestly.

Tobin sighs and runs another hand through her hair."I have to get to Physics."

Somewhere between lunch and Pre Cal Alex checked in.

"Where were you earlier?" Tobin asks curiously as she slides on the blue latex gloves.

"Overslept." Alex answers. She slips on the safety goggles and scrunches her nose up in disgust at the baby shark they have to dissect."This is so gross!"

"What? You don't like Nemo, Lex?" Tobin teases, she picks up the dead shark and inwardly gags at the slimy feeling."I think he's cute.

She playfully moves him toward Alex, who shrieks and hits it away. A loud warm laugh escapes Tobin's lips, causing Alex to fight back a smile.

"You jerk!" She laughs pointing an accusing finger at Tobin.

Tobin lifts the baby shark up again."Alex, why don't you love me? I just wanna be your friend. Give me a kiss!" Tobin imitates in a high pitched voice.

"Get away from me you, Weirdo!" Alex laughs grabbing Tobin's arms and making her lay the shark back don on the lab table.

Both girls laugh loudly, causing a few heads to turn and Professor Mitts to glare at them.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble, Tobs." Alex playfully nudges her in the arm.

Tobin sobers up and smiles."Sorry to ruin your goody girl record."

Alex scoffs and shoves her in the shoulder.

"Jerk!"

Tobin laughs and goes to start reading off the directions. She watches Alex do the work; eyebrows furrowing in concentration and her tongue poking out of her mouth as she makes the cuts. From this angle Tobin can see the freckles splayed out across her nose. Tobin defiantly saves this image for later.

 

Servando watches from the doorway as Tobin juggles the black and white soccer ball around her bedroom. There's three possible reasons why she's doing this, but he knows only one that could be bothering her. The problem is Alex Morgan.

"Don't feel up to writing?" He asks.

Tobin glances up at him then goes back to looking at the ball."Too much going on in my head to write."

"Does it have anything to do with Alex?"

Tobin loses control of the ball. He pushes off the frame and into the room. He moves to sit on her bed. Tobin slowly sits next to him still looking slightly pale.

"Look Tobin, I like Alex. I really do, but we have absolutely nothing in common." Servando softly says.

"Serv, I don't-" Tobin starts.

He shakes his head."But you do, Tobin! You say that you don't, but you do. You have since the first day she walked into English class."

Tobin jumps up and faces him."So what if I so? I can't do anything about it!"

"And why not?" He doesn't even wait for her to answer."You didn't see her Friday, Tobs. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she started wishing I were you. Alex doesn't act around like she does you."

"Servando, I can't just go after someone you went on a date with." Tobin states folding her arms across her chest.

"You like her, Tobin. Hell, there's a chance you could fall in love with her." He stands and smiles softly at her."I'm not gonna keep you from falling in love."

He brushes past her and Tobin stops him.

"Hey Serv, thanks."

He nods and points at the stack of four notebooks on Tobin's desk."Give her those, too."

 

"Alright Tobin, you can do this. Just go knock on the door and five her the notebooks."

She moves to open the door, but quickly draws her hand back. A heavy sigh escapes her lips and she hits her steering wheel.

"You're such a wimp." She says to herself.

Two taps come from her drivers side window, causing her to jump and curse under her breath. She quickly opens her door.

Alex smiles softly down at her."Hey there."

"H-Hi." Tobin stutters feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"What're you doing here?" She asks.

"I, uh, have something for you." Tobin answers gesturing to the stack of notebooks.

Alex nods."Would you like to come in?"

 

Alex's room is a baby blue, simple room. Every picture or poster on the wall makes it clear that this room fits her.

"You can set them there."

She points over to a desk with a white laptop on top of it. Tobin nods and carefully sets them down before turning back to Alex.

"Why'd you bring me notebooks?" Alex asks shifting her weight from side to side.

Tobin smiles shyly at her and nervously rubs the back of her neck.

"Remember when you asked me if I've ever written about you?" Tobin pauses for Alex to nod before continuing."Well, I have a lot actually." She gestures to the notebooks.

"Really?" Alex asks excitedly walking over to her desk.

She reaches to open one, but Tobin gently grabs her bicep. Alex looks at her and notices the nervous look in her light brown eyes. Tobin lightly trails her hand down Alex's arm before holding her hand. Alex's breath catches again.

"Please don't read them until I leave." Tobin whispers looking down at their heads.

Alex's eyes glance downward at Tobin's lips.

"Okay." She whispers back.

Alex leans forward to kiss her, but Tobin lightly bumps their noses together."

"Read the stories, okay?"

Alex nods. Tobin pulls away and gently kisses Alex's forehead before leaving. Alex spends the whole night reading.

 

"Tobin, your phone's ringing!" Perry yells from the living room.

Tobin quickly stops the microwave timer and jogs into the living room. She doesn't even check who it is before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tob. You took Pre Cal last year, right?"

Tobin smiles at the soft raspy voice."Yeah, passed with flying colors."

"Could you come over and help me?" Before Tobin can reply Alex quickly adds."If you don't mind that is."

Tobin chuckles. She can tell that Alex is nervous."Yeah, I'll be over in ten."

 

"I read your stories. All of them." Alex says as soon as she opens the door.

Tobin swallows down the nerves."Hello to you, too."

"You're an amazing writer." Alex adds moving over to let her in.

"Thanks. You ready to study?"

Alex nods."Sure."

Tobin follows her upstairs and into her room. They lay next to one another at the end of Alex's bed. Tobin watches Alex look up from her notebook and at the math problem before copying it down. She glances at Tobin out of the corner or her eye. She catches her. Tobin doesn't look away.

"What?" Alex asks smiling lightly.

Tobin licks her lips."Nothing, it's just I really like the freckles on your nose. They're really beautiful."

A light blush spreads across Alex's cheeks and she ducks her head. Tobin reaches out and gently holds Alex's chin between her index finger and thumb. She slowly tilts Alex's head upward before leaning forward and catching Alex's bottom lip between hers. Tobin kisses Alex softly, but with meaning. Like every word she wrote about her is portrayed in this kiss. Alex kisses her back with the same amount of feeling.

Alex slowly pulls away and slowly opens her eyes. A slow grin plays across her lips at the sight of Tobin; eyes closed and lips still puckered. Tobin's eyes open slowly and there's a vulnerable look in them.

"I really loved your stories." Alex whispers rubbing her thumb across Tobin's cheek.

"Yeah?" Tobin breathes out.

"Yeah, no one's ever looked at me like you do."

Tobin nods."Good."

Alex raises an eyebrow."Good?"

"Yeah, good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so that's it! It's done and thanks everyone for reading. I hope you liked it and remember feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
